


A Shared Dream

by Shadowstrider



Series: Glimpses of the Pokémon World [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowstrider/pseuds/Shadowstrider
Summary: As time went on and more people got involved, Professor Oak's dream became a shared dream.





	A Shared Dream

As a young man, Samuel Oak had been one of the best competitive Pokémon trainers of his age. He had obsessively studied Pokémon, hoping to learn anything that would give him and his Pokémon an edge in battle. He was even able to use many of the things that he learnt to improve how he cared for and related to his partner Pokémon. Retiring from competitive training, as a Pokémon researcher, he had continued with his research, learning ever more about Pokémon and their relationships with humans and each other. 

Every year new things about Pokémon were being discovered, even including new species. As he grew older, his ability to go out into the wild and study Pokémon grew ever more restricted. Even if he had been as fit as he had been as a young man, the geographical spread of Pokémon was such that studying them on his own was far too inefficient for him to ever realise his dream of creating a complete Pokémon encyclopaedia.

Luckily, his passion for studying Pokémon was well known in the Kanto region. Many of the newer generation of researchers and technological innovators had met with or studied under him. To his surprise and eternal gratitude, a group of them had presented him with plans for the creation of a tool that would hopefully help him to realise his dream: the Pokédex. 

The device would be able to record various parameters about a Pokémon when it came within the device’s scanning range such as its weight, size, location, type and cry. It would also be able to take a picture of the Pokémon. Taking into account that many species of Pokémon were extremely fast and/or agile, the scanner would also be designed to scan a Pokémon that had been captured and was contained in a Pokéball. This would also help with rare Pokémon, to ensure that adequate and complete data had been captured.

It was hoped that with improvements in technology and continued research by Professor Oak and others, the range of functions of the Pokédex could be expanded. This would make it a great asset to trainers, who in turn would help with research by using the Pokédex on their journeys. 

Finally, after a couple of years of hard work, the first three Pokédexes had been created. The only question that remained was who should carry the devices into the wild. Although there were many experienced trainers, Professor Oak knew that more often than not they were busy with their own dreams, be it their gyms or leagues. 

But in his hometown of Pallet Town there lived three youngsters who were ready to head out on their journeys. They were very enthusiastic about Pokémon and Professor Oak thought that they would be the perfect candidates, a new generation willing to explore their world. 

*

As usual since entrusting the Pokédexes to the youngsters, Professor Oak was sitting in front of his computer, despite the fact that dawn still a good hour away. His dark eyes were fixed on the computer’s screen, swiftly reading through the new information that had been sent during the night by the Pokédexes. 

Reaching out with his left hand, he picked up his cup of coffee and brought it to his lips. Taking a sip of the warm fluid, he turned his attention to the last column of data. As he read over it, something caught his eye and caused him to start choking on his coffee. 

Slamming the cup down on the computer table, his hands went to his throat as he violently coughed, which he managed to stop after a few moments. Taking a few deep breaths, thankful that he hadn’t managed to wake up his granddaughter, he turned his attention back to the computer screen.

Looking at the offending entry on the screen, he let out a long-suffering sigh. The data that was collected by the Pokédexes was objective, measurable and repeatable. But when they had been creating the device, they had also thought that it might be a good idea to allow whoever was using it to add any extra interesting information that they had discovered to the individual Pokémon entries. Unfortunately, with as much enthusiasm as they did anything else, the trainers sometimes added information that varied between being highly improbable and being flat out impossible.

The entry that had made him choke on his coffee stated that Alakazam had an IQ of over 5000. Palming his face, Professor Oak let out another sigh. It would be very interesting to find out how Blue had come by this particular piece of information, as he sincerely doubted that his grandson had given the Pokémon an IQ test. Reading through Blue’s further notes, he saw another gem of an inscription: ‘Its brain can outperform a supercomputer.’

The only logical conclusion that he could come up with was that his grandson was very impressed with his Alakazam. While the information was dubious at best, Professor Oak had to admit that he was very impressed with Blue. Training an Abra all the way to its final evolutionary stage was no mean feat.

Turning his head, he looked at one of the photos that stood next to the computer. It was a photo of all three of the trainers, taken the day that they had set out on their journeys. As always, Leaf stood between Blue and Red, the eternal rivals having refused to stand next to each other. They were all smiling, their young faces filled with enthusiasm. He couldn’t help but smile as he remembered that day, their joy at receiving their starters.

They were an incredible bunch. He had thought that it would take years for them to gather the necessary information, but barely six months in and the encyclopaedia was three-quarters finished. It was possible that his dream would be realised before the year was finished...

He shook his head. It had long since not been only his dream. Now it was a shared dream, a shared desire to learn more about this wonderful world.

Turning back to the computer, he sighed and the smiled. One of his assistants would go through the extra information that the trainers had added. The trainers were doing their jobs, so Professor Oak and the rest had to do their jobs sorting out the data. 

It was still a while before Daisy would start with breakfast, so he decided to get some work done. With an enthusiasm that matched the youngsters, he put his fingers on the keyboard keys and got to work, a bright smile on his face.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and critique welcome.


End file.
